Chiltonite Socialites
by Heir Head
Summary: Logan and Rory are King and Queen of Chilton. Let's see what these two socialites get up as well as thier friends. Moved from an old account. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Chiltonities

A/N Tristan and Rory never happened. Tristan dates Louise and they have done for 2 years. Rory and Logan are the King and Queen of Chilton. Stephanie, Paris, Louise, Madeline, Rory, Logan, Tristan, Finn and Colin are the most popular people in the school. 1 year ago Rory got sent away to boarding school to try to get her away from the society life ( although it didn't work) after a year, Lorelai and Chris (who are married) decided to let her go back to Chilton. Rory and Logan didn't break up and carried on seeing each other as often as possible. Rory is just as rich as the others due to the fact her dad own a successful housing company that specialises in houses for the rich and famous. Rory also is a favourite model for _teen_Vogue.

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED FROM AN OLD ACCOUNT SO YOU MAY HAVE ALREADY READ IT. IT WAS MOVED FROM GEORDIEGIRL91 TO NEWCASTLE BLONDE. **

A Black Porsche screeched into the Chilton parking lot and parked, surrounded by other expensive cars. The License plate read; R0RYH so it was easily recognisable. She steeped out and slammed the car door shut; she leaned against the car and took in the surroundings. Nothing had changed the school looked the same. Her skirt was rolled up above her knee to reveal her tanned and smooth legs. The top 2 buttons of her blouse were undone and her silky chocolate brown hair glistened in the sun. She was woken from her thoughts by the sound of 2 familiar voices arguing;

"Gellar, you might be part of the "in" crowd but that doesn't mean you can get anything you want" Screeched Sarah Thompson, she was always trying to get Logan but as long as Rory Hayden was around that would never happen, Rory smirked and walked over to the two girls, though they were both so lost in their argument they didn't notice who was coming their way.

"Shut up Sarah or ill…… "Paris didn't get the chance to finish her threat as Rory came up and threw one of her arms around Paris.

"Or ill kick your ass" Rory finished. Paris Smirked then tried to cover it up by rubbing her mouth with her hand.

"Well, well, well Rory Hayden long time no see" Replied Sarah in what she hoped a menacing tone.

"Can't say I'm glad to see you either, Thompson though now that I'm back you better hope to God I'm not around when you decided to throw yourself at Logan like the whore you are" The smirk quickly disappeared off Sarah's face at that comment, Sarah wanted Logan and everyone knew it but everyone also knew there was no chance while he was still seeing Rory Hayden. You couldn't really compare Rory and Sarah. Sarah lifted her head high, turned on her heel and walked back over to where her cronies were standing with looks of shock and disappointment in their faces.

Paris and Rory burst into fits of laughter before hugging each other tightly.

"Oh My God Hayden, What are you doing here?" asked an excited Paris.

"I'm back at Chilton" She happily replied, Paris was about to respond but was cut off by Rory;

"I gotta go to admin, see you later" she walked off towards the admin building then stopped and turned around " Oh and Paris, Don't tell anyone I'm here I want it to be a surprise, especially Logan". She carried on walking as heads turned and guys checked her out.

Paris who was still smiling, turned and headed to class muttering under her breath;

"The Queen is back"

A/N Please, please, please do a girl a favour and r/r.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris Gellar sat in her history class, paying no attention to the teacher or her surroundings. She was still thinking about Rory and how surprised everyone would be to see her. Thinking back to this morning she realised that Rory had lost a little weight probably due to the modelling she had been doing.

Her hair was longer and she had grown an inch or so. She was also more tanned than the last time Paris had seen her but that was a year ago. Nobody except Logan had seen Rory but Logan had passed on her regards. They were so in love, Paris wished that she could be loved like they loved each other.

When Rory had left every available girl ,and those that weren't, had tried to make a move on one Logan Huntzberger after all he was one of the hottest guys at Chilton. But none of them had succeeded for one simple reason, they weren't Rory. Paris smiled and couldn't wait until lunch hour when the others would see Rory again.

Lunch time came too fast for Rory, she had spent the first half of her day readjusting herself, finding and decorating her locker, getting her timetable and sorting all her class books out. But now it was time for something that she had been looking forward too since she found out she would be returning to Chilton. She was especially looking forward to seeing Logan for the 1st time in a month.

Rory walked out onto the back field where everyone ate and made out. Everything was the same. Each separate clique still sat at the same tables. The art people sat outside the art room windows, the jocks next to the football field, and the business tycoons at the bottom of the field and the other many groups at their tables. Then there was the table that _everyone _wanted to sit at, her table. There they all were Finn, Colin, Logan, Tristan, Louise, Madeline, Paris and Stephanie all huddled around the table under the big oak tree. They were all being their usual selves. Rory smiled again and begun to walk over to them when she saw Sarah Thompson flirting outrageously with Logan, not that he was paying her ANY attention. Paris walked from one side of the table to the other and over to Sarah. She whispered something in her ear, Sarah's face turned into a panicked expression before hurriedly walking back over to the Wannabe table where she sulked. Rory breathed a sigh of relief and once again started to make her way over to her high class friends.

Heads turned, wolf whistles were heard and comments were made "Great, now _she's _back I won't have any chance with Dean" she heard. "She is H.O.T, HOT" was another one. She was happy she could create this kind of a buzz but she wasn't as happy as she was to reach her table. She stopped and said aloud;

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" she asked in a casual tone. 8 heads turned towards her and their faces broke out in huge smiles.

A/N please, please, please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the next part, hopefully a little longer.

A day had passed and right now the girls were lying on their backs, on the field, supposedly in Gym Class. Their gym teacher, Miss Johnson, was explaining how to build up speed while running. But Paris, Rory, Stephanie, Madeline and Louise were more interested in the prospect of the upcoming Valentine's formal dance.

"HAYDEN" yelled Miss Johnson, her face a picture of fury, Rory propped herself up on her elbows and tried her best to look innocent.

"Yes Miss?" Rory asked sweetly. This only seemed to infuriate her teacher more.

"Miss Hayden, since you seem to be so in the know about athletics since you are lying on your back obviously paying no attention, What is your theory on athletics?" asked Miss Johnson who was now looking very smug with herself.

"Well Miss my theory is that if women and girls were made to run God wouldn't have given us boobs" responded Rory who batted her mascara enhanced eyelashes for emphasis. Upon hearing this Paris, Steph, Maddy and Louise burst into fits of laughter. Miss Johnson though was obviously not impressed as she started to shake with anger then she screamed out;

"Well Miss Hayden lets put your theory to the test shall we? Hayden, Gellar, Madison, Vanderbilt and Westing, 3 times around the track" She ordered. The girls groaned but made no effort to move.

"NOW" Screeched the teacher, much to the amusement of Sarah Thompson who now had a smug look on her face after all it wasn't every day the precious Rory Hayden got wrong, unfortunately for her Miss Johnson, who by this point was taking no prisoners, saw the smug look and ordered Sarah to join the others running laps. Soon after that the smug look was replaced by a frown and a dirty look aimed at Rory. They all stood up slowly and wandered over to the track and started running. As soon as they got round the corner where the teacher couldn't see them they stopped and started to reapply their makeup with the exception of Sarah who carried on running regardless.

"Hayden you and the others better be warming up round there, I'm coming round to check in 5 minutes!" Miss Johnson shouted over the field. Hurriedly the girls started bending and stretching in case she really did come over.

Unknown to them the some of the senior boys were being moved from a classroom on one side of the school to the other, amongst them were Finn, Colin, Logan and Tristan. As the large group rounded the corner they heard wolf whistles and everyone had stopped. The boys made their way to the front of the crowd and were amused to see _their _girls bending and stretching before their own eyes. Or at least they were amused until they remembered the crowd of guys behind them were checking the girls out. They quickly turned and hurried along the others, who were severely disappointed, then walked over to where the girls were.

"What do we have here, a group of 5 gorgeous female specimens who are in need of our help" Finn remarked throwing an arm over Paris who just as quickly shrugged him off and threw an angry glance at him. Finn faked hurt and started crying much to the amusement of everyone else.

Sarah, who had been hiding out of sight round the corner, saw Logan and a chance to make Rory jealous. Perfect. She sauntered out from her spot making a beeline for Logan.

"Hey Logan" She batted her eyes and cast a sideways glance at Rory "I was wondering if you would help me study on Friday night?" She asked innocently. Everyone gave each other knowing looks.

"Sorry I have better thing to do" he replied in a sarcastic- disappointed tone.

"Oh that's ok some other time" She flashed a $1 smile.

"This means war" Rory thought to herself, Sarah had made the first move and now it was her turn. No problem.

"Hey Logan" Rory piped in. He turned to face her with his famous smirk.

"Yeah babe?"

"I forgot to give this too you" She confidently walked over to him, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in. She crashed her lips against his for the start of a passionate kiss. After a few moment and coughs they broke loose. Rory winked at him then turned towards Sarah who was still in shock that he actually seemed to enjoy the kiss.

"Let the games begin" Sarah stated loud enough only for Rory to hear. Rory walked right up to her and was only centimetres away from her face. The others held their breath in anticipation of what Rory would do,

"Bring it on…. Bitch" Rory whispered in Sarah's ear before starting off around the track closely followed by the other girls.

A/N Hope you liked it, Please R/R, Please )


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been like 2 years since I last updated this- so sorry. I've lost interest in GG and just haven't updated. TBH the only reason I did update was because I was in a particularly good mood after seeing my gorgeous prom dress. So, faithful readers, please forgive me for any mistakes in the story as I'm out of practice with this story. **Please do me a favour and review- All 25 of you on the alerts list thank you very much. I'll be counting! P**. Also, for Rogan kids stories check out my other story 'On the first day God created Dior' which is about their grown up kids and their friends.

**Review!**

Rory stood in her mirror turning from side to side and sighed, dejected, as she ran a hand over her arms. She turned away from the mirror, grabbed her book bag off the floor, where it had been haphazardly thrown the night before and left her room.

She trudged down the stairs, taking careful effort to make extra noise on the stairs as she descended so as to wake her brother, Adam, who was home from Harvard for the weekend.

"Coffee" Her mother said as she hurriedly walked past her, shoving a hot cup into her hands then rushing out the door with a flick of her wrist.

"Morning to you too" she grumbled. She sighed, again, as she spotted her dad slumped over his office desk, papers askew and the computer still buzzing life.

"Dad" Rory said, he snored in response.

"Dad!" she yelled. His head shot up from the desk A yellow post-it had been stuck to his forehead saying _This is your conscious speaking…wake me up_

Another helpful reminder from Lorelai. Her dad groaned and pulled the post-it from his head, he read it chuckled and threw it into the already over-crowded waste bin by his desk then he placed his hand against his head and yawned.

"Hey kiddo" his voice was hoarse and he yawned again.

"Have you been down here all night?"

"No, I couldn't sleep and came down here to try and finish these drawings" he gestured to a series of intricately drawn house designs.Rory nodded in response.

"Here you need this more than I do" she placed the still warm cup on his desk and he smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Ror, shouldn't you be off to school by now?" he asked as he glanced at the clock on his desk.

"Alright I'm going" she held her hands up in response and smiled at him as he shooed her with his hand.

"Rory! Rory!" a voice yelled. Rory groaned and begrudgingly lifted her head from the cafeteria table. She turned her head to the side and saw Louise hurtling toward her, though her vision was partially impaired as he chocolate hair fell in front of her face.

"Have you seen today's school paper?" Louise panted as she took a seat opposite her and next to Tristan.

"They still make that thing?" she turned to Logan who was sat beside her. He shrugged and continued drinking out of his flask.

"Apparently, anyway you know who the editor is right?" Louise asked, her eyebrows arched.

"No" Rory replied shortly.

Louise sighed "Sarah"

"Who? Oh, her" Rory dismissed it quickly.

"She's written a piece" Louise said slowly. Rory's head remained firmly on the table "..about you" Rory's head lifted from the table and Louise handed her the paper.

"Well, it doesn't specifically mention your name but it's pretty obvious"

Rory flicked through the paper until she found the piece and began reading aloud.

_A certain brown haired-blue eyed student who has only just recently returned from 'Boarding School' in some unclassified destination has, sources say, left quite a lasting impression._

_Although some claim that the mysterious Boarding school was in fact Promises Rehab facility, in Los Angeles, the majority of the student body, and society, believe it was boarding school._

_Ex-piers of the girl claim that she didn't leave the school but was kicked out by the headmaster. The reason you ask? Well, pretty much everything you can think off. Fighting, drinking, swearing, forbidden parties and even co-ed sleepovers which are strictly forbidden. One girl said ' was a complete and utter bitch. She threw the best parties but Jesus she was a snob. She would wander round campus in mini-skirts and sluty dresses. I heard she even slept with one of the maths teachers when she failed. Needless to say, that grade was soon changed'_

_So who is this girl you ask? Well, if you haven't already figured it out dear reader let me give you a few more clues. She has the hottest boyfriend in school and her grand-parents are the ones that always through the dullest parties. _

"Oh my God, is she serious? Who the hell would believe that shit?" Rory questioned as she threw the paper into a nearby bin.

"Apparently, everyone" Louise remarked. "Look around you Rory" Rory glanced upwards. Half of the teens around her had the paper clutched in their hands; reading and the other half were staring at her with open mouths before turning to their friends to gossip about her.

One short, blonde girl and her friend walked past and Rory heard them say "That's her, the one next to Logan. Who else could it be?" Rory sighed and pushed herself up from the bench she was sat on. She placed a foot on the table and climbed on.

"Okay," she shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare, well the ones that weren't already "I just wanted to let you all know that that stuff written about me in the paper today was complete bull. I didn't get kicked out, nor did I have any fights or co-ed sleepovers. Also, I just wanted to remind you all that the person who wrote this story was last year found out to have stolen her best friends boyfriend" She finished and sat back down on the bench. Her captivated audience remained silent for a moment before they all buzzed back into life and dumped their copies of the paper in the bins.

All was quiet in the school parking lot. Rory glanced around to make sure she wasn't being watched then knelt down at the side of the silver Lexus out of sight. She took her car keys out of her pocket then reached up to the paint and began to scratch.

The parking lot was a bustle of life. Students streamed out of the front doors of the school toward their respective rides. Amongst the masses Rory sat watching Sarah emerge from the school and head to her car. She smirked. She pulled out a camera from her bag and held it up to her face, ready to take the picture.

"Oh My Fucking God!" Sarah screeched as she dropped her bag on the ground and stared agape at her car. The lot stopped as everyone turned to stare.

"Who the hell did this?" she shrieked to no-one in particular. Teenagers ran to see what all the commotion was but Rory remained where she was. The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' and the rest either gasped or laughed.

"You!" Sarah bellowed as she stomped towards Rory. Rory smirked and got into her car, placing her aviators over her face.

"Yes Sarah?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hayden. I know you did it" Sarah's face had turned the colour of her red lipstick and Rory could have sworn she saw steam coming from her ears.

"Sarah, I'm shocked at your accusations. Do you have proof that I did whatever you're referring to?" Rory asked innocently. Sarah's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I'll take that as a no" Rory smiled "Oh, before I forget" Rory said as she pulled the newly developed picture from the Polaroid camera "Here, you can use this as you're cover picture if you like" she said as she handed Sarah the picture of herself upon discovering the offending word on the side of her car. Rory smiled up at her and stared the engine of her car before driving out of the lot. Looking back at the side of Sarah's car where the word _Liar _was emblazoned.

**Please, Please Review! Also, if you're a fan of Rogan children stories check out my story 'On the first day God created Dior' which focuses on Rogan's children and their friends. **


End file.
